


The First Time

by TumTarum



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gotta tag my Splatoon OCs because I will have more than one up eventually, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian, Seaweed Person, Soft Vore, Stomach noises, Vore, sfw, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumTarum/pseuds/TumTarum
Summary: Raquel, a seaweed woman, wants to try something new - vore! Her inkling girlfriend is already an established predator... is Raquel ready to call herself prey?





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in this story are both 18+. Raquel is 21, and Zenda is 22.

Zenda and Raquel hadn’t spent time together in a while due to Raquel’s intense final exams taking priority. Zenda, a soda blue inkling woman, was ecstatic to finally spend so much quality time with her channeled wrack girlfriend. She had missed the usual cheerful sing-song way Raquel talked. 

 

After an exhilarating morning, the couple decided to grab lunch at the Crust Bucket.

 

“Y’know, I wish I could play turf war and ranked battles.” Raquel sighed before taking a sip of her lemonade. “It looks like a lot of fun...”

 

“It’s pretty intense,” Zenda said, mouth full of Seanwich. “I really hope that one day, they’ll figure out a way to get everyone in on the action.” Zenda put her hand on top of the mass of bumpy yellow strands that made up Raquel’s hand. “But until then, there’s  plenty of other stuff we can do together, yeah?”

 

Raquel nodded, her eyes smiling. “Yeah, you’re right.” In fact, there was something she really wanted to do with Zenda- something she knew Zenda did with her other friends- but she was too embarrassed to ask.

 

Zenda noticed the tension in her girlfriend’s face and tightly squeezed her hand. “You’re good, Raq,  ‘kay? Don’t feel so down on yourself.”

 

The couple spent the rest of their afternoon shopping at Arowana Mall. With their arms full of fashionable finds, they decided to crash at Zenda’s house to watch a movie.

 

Raquel rested her head on Zenda’s lap while they watched  _ Girls Love Pearls _ . Raquel felt her heart thumping as her girlfriend ran her fingers through her seaweed hair. Her heart started beating even faster when she heard the noise that escaped Zenda’s gut.

 

_ Grrrrnuuuurkk… _

 

“Hoh, man, gettin’ hungry again,” Zenda said. “Guess it’s been a while since we ate those Seanwiches, huh? I think I’m gonna make some popcorn or somethin’.”

 

“Are you sure?” Raquel asked, looking Zenda in the eyes. 

 

Zenda blinked a few times. “What, don’t like popcorn, Raq? What do you want?”

 

Raquel sat up, nervously tapping her hands together. “Oh, I don’t know… It’s not really about what _ I  _ wanna eat… I was wondering if…  _ you _ wanted to eat something else?”

 

Zenda stared at her girlfriend for a few moments before widening her eyes, and her smile. “Wait- Raquel- you want me to-?!”

 

The seaweed woman felt heat rush to her face. “Ahh… yeah. Zenda… I was wondering… if you wanted to eat me tonight.”

 

Zenda jumped up, grabbing Raquel’s hands. “Yes!” she yelled, shaking her girlfriend’s arms rapidly. “Raq, you know how much I pride myself in swallowing the most people in Inkopolis- but I thought YOU’D never ask! I didn’t know if you were into it or not, but yes?” She pulled in Raquel for a big hug. “Yeah, Raq, I’ll totally let you settle in my stomach.”

 

Raquel covered her face. She was happy, but also embarrassed. She knew how much Zenda loved to eat her friends. 

 

“I’ve been giving it thought,” Raquel admitted. “And I really wanna see the inside of your stomach. Like- I don’t really even know why- I guess I’m just curious? Is that okay? To be eaten because you’re curious?”

 

Zenda shrugged. “It’s as good a reason as any.”

 

Raquel let out a nervous laugh. “Ahh… I mean, I don’t know if I taste good or not. Am I supposed to like… season myself first?” She fussed with her hair. “Do I need to like, bathe myself in soy sauce? Add salt? Like… I don’t wanna make you sick-“

 

The inkling chortled. “Raq, I’m not picky. I usually eat my friends  _ raw _ .”

 

Raquel stared at the ground for a few seconds, and then back up at Zenda. “Are you sure…? I mean, have you ever eaten seaweed before?”

 

“Yes. Wait. You mean seaweed  _ people _ .” Zenda smacked her forehead and shook her head. “Nah, like I said, I’m not picky. I’ve had random people ask me to eat ‘em.”

 

Raquel looked at her partner, stunned for a few moments. “And do you?”

 

With a smile and a swift nod, the inkling said, “Yeah! And it never gets old for me. I LOVE learning people’s different tastes and textures- everyone feels a little different when they’re inside your gut- and it’s fun as shell! I just wanna make sure YOU’RE comfortable.”

 

“I really want to try…”

 

“Well, I’m TOTALLY down for eating you, babe,” Zenda smiled. “You ready?”

 

Raquel clenched her fists before giving a nod. “Yep.”

 

-

 

It started almost like a kiss. 

 

Zenda leaned forward, and Raquel closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. But, instead of a kiss, there was a pull.

 

Raquel felt her seaweed body unravel and enter Zenda’s mouth. Zenda’s gooey tongue grabbed and flicked Raquel’s body, being both ticklish and oddly comforting. The inkling was slurping her up like a spaghetti noodle- and it was exciting.

 

Raquel’s seaweed body was lumping into Zenda’s throat now, and she felt Zenda’s muscles pulsing to thrust her down further towards her belly. To Raquel, this felt like a wet, rhythmic hug. She was enjoying every second of it. 

 

It was so, so dark inside. Raquel continued through Zenda’s squishy, inky innards, and was delighted by the thought that her girlfriend was absolutely surrounding her. She felt protected, warm, and calm. It was such a new feeling to her, but so wonderful; she was trying not to cry out of happiness.

 

Then she felt it- an opening below her- Zenda’s stomach.

 

Raquel felt herself reform and fill up her girlfriend’s belly. This was it- her destination- what she wanted to see. Leaning against the stomach walls, she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her skirt and turned the flashlight on.

 

Zenda’s voice echoed around her, causing Raquel to jump a little. “Takin’ a look around?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Raquel answered, shining the light around. The interior was squishy and drippy, which Raquel had expected- but it was also a light soda blue- the same color as Zenda’s ink. It had made sense, she supposed, as Inklings were indeed made out of ink. She watched, fascinated as the walls of the stomach moved, caressing her gently. Raquel ran her hand against the walls. Zenda giggled, causing Raquel to bob up and down.

 

“Like it?” Zenda asked, giggling as she saw the light of Raquel’s phone shining slightly through her skin.

 

“Oh, Zenda,” Raquel sighed. “I love this so much…”

 

Zenda let out a big laugh once again, and Raquel rocked inside of her. “Glad to know that you like it- and uh- Raq!”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You taste SO GOOD. Like, I’m not even squidding- you’re probably the tastiest person I’ve had the pleasure of eatin’!”

 

Raquel felt her face heat up. “Stooop!”

 

“Oh, hold on-“ Zenda said, her voice surrounding Raquel. “One more thing! We GOTTA do this. Hold on, babe!“

 

Raquel felt the stomach jostling rhythmically around her. Zenda was walking with her inside. Raquel couldn’t believe what an incredible experience this had turned out to be.

 

A few moments later, a text message appeared on Raquel’s phone, from Zenda. 

 

It was a mirror selfie showing how much Zenda had expanded with Raquel inside. The Inkling’s shirt was riding up on her and her pants were tightly stretched around the bottom of her round, stretched out belly. A small arrow with a caption “You are Here” made Raquel snerk. She snuggled the walls of her girlfriend’s stomach once again.

 

“Zenda?”

 

“Like the pic?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Haha! Good! Now we’ve got it documented. First time Raq’s been vored- SUCCESS!”

 

Raquel squealed and sank lazily into the gooey surrounding that was her girlfriend.

 

“Hey. Zenda?”

 

“Oh- yeah, what’s up?”

 

“I love you so much, inside and out.”


End file.
